L'Ultime Croisade des Héros
by Elghim
Summary: L'île de Lodoss est menacée par un étrange et maléfique complot... Parn et ses compagnons repartent dans une aventure, dont personne ne sortira indemne...
1. Une nouvelle ère commence

**L'Ultime Croisade des Héros**

Tout d'abord, je tenais à signaler que les personnages présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent aux créateurs de la série des chroniques de la guerre de Lodoss. Cependant, cette histoire est ma propre création, et contient quelques personnages originaux, sortis tout droit de mon imagination.

Voilà ma première fic, et je l'ai dédiée à Lodoss, un animé que j'apprécie énormément. J'espère que vous aussi, autrement je vais aussi devoir vous convertir à ce chef-d'œuvre ! Je vous recommande de voir aussi les animés originaux si vous ne connaissez pas encore cette série.

Je tenais à remercier Onarluca qui m'a fait découvrir ce magnifique site, et qui a ranimé la flamme de l'écriture en moi, dont il ne restait que quelques braises. Merci Onarluca.  
Au passage, je conseille à tous d'aller lire ses fics, si ce n'est pas encore fait. Elle a beaucoup de talent.

Je dédie cette fiction à Onarluca, Jubei et Eddy ONE que j'adore.

Voilà, la folle épopée de Parn et de ses compagnons peut maintenant débuter !

**Chronique I ) Une nouvelle ère commence**

Parn s'ennuyait. Dans le palais du défunt roi Fawn, tombé six mois auparavant au combat pour sauver l'île de Lodoss, se tenait une assemblée hors du commun de nobles et de personnes de sang royal. Tels des vautours, ils convoitaient le trône, maintenant inoccupé, et espéraient tous régner sur Lodoss, plutôt que sur leur régions... L'attrait du pouvoir les avait fait venir en masse. Parn ne pouvait s'empêcher de tous les mépriser. Maintenant que Lodoss était en paix, ils osaient tous se pavaner dans la cour royale. Mais six mois auparavant, lorsque régnaient le chaos et le sang, par l'intermédiaire de Ashram le chevalier noir et Vagnard le redoutable sorcier, aucun d'eux n'avait fait le moindre geste pour contrer leurs plans démoniaques.

Parn devait s'assurer de la sécurité dans le château. Il n'était pas le seul, bien évidemment. Toutes ces personnalités rassemblées constituait une menace sérieuse d'attaque, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prendre à la légère. De toute façon, Parn ne tenait près à agir au moindre incident, la main sur sa fidèle épée, camouflée sous sa cape du chef de l'armée royale. Depuis sa victoire contre Vagnard, il avait eu une sérieuse promotion. Mais cette vie plutôt calme commençait à l'ennuyer. Il regrettait un peu sa vie d'autrefois, voyageant aux quatre coins de Lodoss, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin de sa lame. Ce calme, paradoxalement, le rendait nerveux ...bien sûr, il ne souhaitait pas le retour de la guerre, mais il était un homme d'action...

Sa ronde l'emmena un peu à l'écart de la salle principale. Il se trouvait devant deux immenses vitrines. Elles renfermaient les deux plus puissantes reliques de l'île : L'épée de la justice, qui avait appartenue au roi Fawn en personne, et l'autre, l'épée du chaos qui avait été en possession de Beld, le maléfique souverain de l'île démoniaque de Marmo. Ce dernier était mort quelques secondes après avoir donné le coup de grâce à Fawn, transpercé par la lance de la sorcière noire Kardis. Parn connaissait le secret de Kardis. Son âme reposait dans un diadème, une relique en or massif qui, en s'appliquant sur le front d'une personne, la contrôlait. Quiconque appliquait ce diadème sur son front se trouvait possédé par l'esprit de Kardis, et possédait ainsi son pouvoir hors du commun. Parn avait appris que c'était Woodchuck, son ancien compagnon de guerre qui maintenant était possédé par Kardis... Mais personne n'avait encore réussi à le localiser pour le délivrer de cette emprise démoniaque.

Mais Parn s'était éloigné de la place qu'il devait protéger. Il contempla encore quelques secondes ces magnifiques épées avant de se diriger à contre cœur dans la salle de réception principale. Il était maintenant reparti dans ses pensées, pensant à ses compagnons, en particulier à Deedo... Elle lui manquait énormément.

- Bonjour Parn, jeune chevalier royal !

Cette altercation le sortit de ses pensées. Un homme d'un certain âge, le teint mate, avec une fine moustache, se tenait devant lui. Bien qu'ayant un physique imposant, Parn ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il manquait de vigilance...

- Seigneur Kashew !

Parn avait un profond respect pour cet homme. Il dégageait une telle puissance et à la fois une telle douceur, sa présence forçait le respect. C'est lui qui lui a fait devenir l'homme qu'il était. Il lui avait appris le maniement de l'épée, diverses techniques d'attaque, d'esquive, de défense, de contre-attaque... Il était devenu si redouté de ses ennemis grâce à cet homme.

- Etes vous venu pour le titre de roi de Lodoss, seigneur Kashew ?

Kashew se mit à rire bruyamment. Parn fut tout de suite rassuré.

- Moi, roi de Lodoss ? Non, mon jeune Parn, je suis juste venu assister à son couronnement. Il serait déplacé de ma part de louper un tel moment de notre histoire, alors que je suis le chef d'un petit territoire. Mais gouverner Lodoss, jamais, plutôt mourir !

Tout deux rirent de bon cœur. Parn retrouvait ainsi l'homme qu'il idolâtrait plus que quiconque. Cet homme possédait toutes les qualités requises pour faire cependant un roi exemplaire. Une droiture qui ne faiblit jamais, une présence qui force l'admiration, une technique d'épée redoutable, une intelligence hors du commun... C'était aussi un grand stratège. Lodoss aurait peut-être connu une plus grande quiétude si il avait été choisi comme nouveau roi. Mais ce ne sera malheureusement pas le cas, pensa Parn.

A cet instant, une douce musique emplit la salle royale. Les discussions cessèrent, et une douce complainte s'éleva dans les airs.

_Notre continent est en pleurs_

_Il est arrivé un grand malheur_

_Fawn notre roi étant mort_

_Nous devons conjurer le mauvais sort_

_Comme le veut la tradition_

_Six mois après sa disparition_

_Il est temps de désigner l'empereur_

_Qui effacera tous nos malheurs_

_Beaucoup de prétendants sont venus_

_Cependant un seul sera élu_

_Nous lui serons tous dévoués_

_Nous le jurons sur notre épée_

_Ainsi Lodoss se relèvera_

_Nous reconstruirons de nos bras_

_Tout ce qui nous a été enlevé,_

_C'est notre vie, notre destinée_

_L'heure enfin a sonné,_

_Veuillez tous vous avancer_

_Nos conseillers vont annoncer_

_Celui qui à Fawn va succéder_

La chanson prit fin alors. Parn regardait tout autour de lui. Les princes des divers royaumes paraissaient tous tendus, ils tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Parn ne pu s'empêcher de sourire... Que feraient-ils en pleine bataille, si ils étaient déjà à bout de nerfs maintenant ? Son aversion envers eux montait de plus en plus. Et dire qu'il devra servir celui qui sera élu... Il avait du mal à concevoir une telle chose. Devrait-il plutôt quitter son poste de chef de l'armée royale et rejoindre ses anciens compagnons de voyage, retournés à une vie simple et pleine d'aventure ? J'aurai le temps de voir, pensa-t-il...

Les conseillers firent alors leur apparition dans la grande salle du trône. Il conseiller principal tenait dans ses mains un petit parchemin qui, sans aucun doute, contenait le nom du futur souverain de Lodoss. Il entama alors un discours.

« Mes chers amis, mes chers compagnons. Je me réjouis de vous retrouver tous ici, parmi nous, même si l'instant est grave. Lodoss ayant perdu son empereur, il nous faut une personne ayant les compétences nécessaires pour le remplacer. Une personne a été désignée, et elle se trouve parmi vous. Je vais de ce pas vous révéler son nom. Il s'agit de... »

A cet instant précis, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un jeune chevalier, disciple de Parn, se tenait devant tout le monde, en sueur et en sang, et paraissait effrayé. Il eut le temps de crier quelques mots, avant de s'écrouler.

- Nous sommes attaqués ! Les elfes noirs... ils ont volé... l'épée du chaos !


	2. L'attaque surprise

Avant de commencer, je souhaite remercier Onarluca et Eddy ONE pour leurs sympathiques reviews. J'espère que d'autres suivront et qu'ils ont montrés l'exemple pour tout le monde. J'attends que cela !  
Je ne vais pas être plus long, je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir dans cette aventure !

Chronique II) L'attaque surprise

Parn avait du mal à comprendre les paroles du garde, malgré leurs extrêmes simplicités. Le château ? Attaqué ? Mais ça n'avait aucun sens... Avec tous ces seigneurs, ces rois, les ennemis rencontreraient une résistance hors du commun ! Tous avaient appris à se servir d'une lame, et étaient en théorie aptes à mener de âpres batailles.

Parn scruta la pièce pendant une seconde. Tous se cachaient, aucun ne prenait ses responsabilités...la théorie c'est bien, la pratique, c'est quand même mieux... C'était vraiment un spectacle déplorable aux yeux de Parn. Il saisit alors son épée dissimulée sous sa cape de Chevalier Royal, et courut aussi vite qu'il le put vers la salle où se trouvaient auparavant les deux épées emblématiques de Lodoss, l'épée de la Justice et l'épée du Chaos... Il n'avait rien vu venir. Cette pensée lui pinça le cœur...

Au détour du couloir, deux elfe noirs montaient vraisemblablement la garde, pour que leurs compagnons d'armes aient le temps de prendre la fuite. Mais ils ne faisaient pas peur à notre chevalier. Même à deux contre un, il leur ferait face dignement. Il se sentait l'âme de repousser une armée à lui tout seul, et un peu d'entraînement ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Les elfes regardaient Parn avec un sourire narquois. Ils semblaient très confiant, et la vue d'un seul chevalier devait les amuser... tant pis pour eux, se dit Parn. Le seul problème était que les elfes noirs, en plus d'être de très bons épéistes, utilisaient la magie noire, donc une magie portée sur l'attaque. Cependant à cette distance, ils n'auraient pas le temps de lancer une incantation, ce procédé ne laissait aucunes défenses durant quelques secondes. Et ici, contre un chevalier talentueux, ce serait synonyme de mort immédiate. Il semblerait que ces derniers l'aient compris aussi, ils se mettaient en position de combat à l'épée.

Parn lança l'offensive. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent dans des bruits stridents, et de petites étincelles éclairaient le petit couloir. Un novice aurait pensé voir un combat équilibré, et il se serait lourdement trompé. En effet, Parn testait ses adversaires durant ces quelques passes d'armes, et se battait loin de son potentiel maximum, contrairement à ses adversaires. Il avait appris à reconnaître certains signes qui trahissaient l'engagement de ses adversaires durant une bataille, comme la contraction des muscles des bras, les rictus sur le visage de son vis-à-vis...Et il voyait qu'ils se battaient déjà de toutes leurs forces. Parn était déjà confiant avant le début de l'affrontement, mais là, il était pleinement rassuré. Toutefois, attention à l'excès de confiance pensa-t-il... Cette règle d'or connue par tous les chevaliers ne devait jamais être prise à la légère.

Le moment était venu maintenant de hausser le niveau de ses attaques. Les deux elfes furent rapidement pris de vitesse, et tentaient de se replier tout en contenant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les assauts du fougueux chevalier. Le premier elfe fut ainsi frappé à mort quelques secondes plus tard, et son compagnon le rejoignit rapidement dans l'autre monde.

Assez perdu de temps, pensa Parn, il devait maintenant regagner le plus rapidement possible le reste du groupe des voleurs pour tenter de récupérer la précieuse relique dérobée. Il passa en trombe devant les vitrines abritant les épées légendaires. L'Epée de la Justice se trouvait bien à sa place initiale, mais à ses côtés, l'Epée du Chaos avait bel et bien disparu... Un trou béant se trouvait dans la vitrine qui était censée la préserver à l'abris de toute convoitise.

Parn accéléra le pas. Retrouver leur trace n'était pas difficile, ils n'avaient pas pris le soin de dissimuler les corps de leurs victimes. Et Parn n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'eux... Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour leur salut, leur âme les avaient déjà quittés. Tandis que l'Epée du Chaos, elle, pouvait causer encore bien des souffrances, physique comme moral. C'est pour cela qu'il devait se hâter de retrouver les pillards et récupérer cette épée maudite.

Il se rapprochait dangereusement du pont-levis du château, il lui restait seulement la cours à traverser. Cela était plutôt mauvais signe. Une fois sortis de l'enceinte de la forteresse, les pillards seraient alors très difficiles à localiser. Une dense forêt entourait le château, et il était de renommée publique que les elfes étaient des créatures qui vivaient dans les bois, maîtrisant à la perfection l'art du camouflage et du guet-apens... Tout cela était vraiment mauvais signe pour que sa mission soit accomplie avec succès...

Il distinguait maintenant ses ennemis. Ils étaient en groupe, et devaient être sept ou huit. Mais ils étaient déjà loin. Cependant, un elfe s'arrêta, et mima quelques gestes. Bien que Parn ne maîtrisait aucune magie, il savait que cela allait lui causer quelques ennuis...Mais il ferait face au danger, comme il a toujours su le faire. Un bruit semblable à une détonation retentit alors, et ce que Parn vit le fit frissonner d'angoisse et d'excitation à la fois. L'elfe avait invoqué un troll. Il était d'une laideur repoussante, comme tout troll qui se respecte. Il mesurait bien quatre mètres, et possédait des bras dont la circonférence égalait celle d'un tronc d'arbre. Il possédait aussi une immense massue cloutée en guise d'arme. Parn n'avait jamais affronté de troll encore, « Cela fera un trophée de plus sur ma cheminée », ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser le jeune chevalier. Cependant, une chose l'inquiétait plus que le troll. Avoir affaire à des adversaires capables d'effectuer une invocation, certes de bas niveau, mais une invocation quand même... Cela montrait l'ampleur de l'événement. Envoyer une troupe si puissante à l'assaut, cela veut dire que le projet était d'une très grande importance...

Au même moment, Kashew fit son apparition. Il sortait d'un couloir transversal à celui de Parn, et se trouvaient maintenant côte à côte. Cela rassura notre fougueux chevalier d'avoir un allié de cette envergure. Un rapide hochement de tête en guise de signal de départ, et les deux guerriers se ruèrent sur l'immense créature. Ils arrivèrent de front devant le troll, et ce dernier préparait sa première attaque. Il leva son arme vers le ciel... Parfait, pensèrent Parn et Kashew, il venait de commettre sa première erreur, pour sa première attaque... Finalement, l'envoyer dans l'autre monde serait peut-être plus simple que prévu...

L'énorme massue fendit l'air, dans un mouvement vertical, comme l'avaient prévu Parn et Kashew. Chacun s'écarta latéralement, et ainsi Parn, se retrouva sur le côté gauche de la créature, et Kashew du côté droit. A ce moment, la massue frappa le sol. Des dalles volèrent en éclat sous la violence du coup, il serait inutile d'essayer de bloquer une attaque d'une telle intensité, que ce soit avec une épée ou un bouclier... L'esquive seule pouvait les raccrocher à la vie. Parn fut déséquilibré une fraction de seconde par l'onde de choc, mais Kashew avait anticipé cette contrainte en fléchissant les jambes. Il avait plus d'expériences que notre héros et avait ainsi pu contrecarrer ce désagrément. Il fut donc le premier à frapper la créature de sa lame, mais Parn ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Malgré la violence des coups portés, la créature ne s'écroula pas. Nos deux chevaliers s'écartèrent alors du troll pour réfléchir à une autre stratégie.

- Parn, son seul point faible est sa tête ! Je m'occupe de faire une diversion et tu t'occupes du reste !

- Mais il mesure au moins deux fois ma taille ! Comment dois-je m'y prendre, seigneur Kashew ?

- A toi de trouver, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps à ce niveau là...

Parn n'eut pas le temps d'omettre une objection, Kashew s'élançait déjà vers le monstre. Il était d'une très grande célérité bien qu'il devait avoir deux fois l'âge de Parn. Mais là n'était pas la question, il devait trouver une solution, et très rapidement sinon Kashew allait tomber au combat. Il scruta les alentours de la cour du château. Rien ne pouvait l'aider, il n'y avait aucun relief où prendre appui pour se jeter au niveau du visage du monstre. Il fallait trouver un autre moyen. Soudain, il eut une idée.

- Seigneur Kashew, attaquez son genou droit !

A peine eut-il prononcé sa phrase qu'il se rua vers la créature. Après une très belle esquive, Kashew exécuta l'ordre de Parn et abattit la lame de son épée sur le genou droit de la créature, qui chancela sous la douleur. Parn arriva alors au niveau du genou gauche du troll. Il fit une rotation sur lui même en pleine course, ce qui accéléra la vitesse et la puissance de son coup. Le coup était tellement violent qu'il en coupa la jambe gauche de la créature au niveau du genou, et cette dernière ne put que s'écrouler après de tels assauts. Avec sa jambe droite en sang, le troll ne pouvait plus se relever. Sa tête était maintenant à une bonne hauteur pour une ultime attaque. Cependant le monstre continuait de frapper les alentours avec sa massue... Le combat n'était pas encore fini...

Tout à coup, le monstre disparu. Parn se tenait là, immobile, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait... Kashew baissa la tête et murmura

- Leur magie n'a plus d'effet, cela veut dire qu'ils sont loin déjà. Ce monstre était un appât, juste pour nous retenir le temps dont ils avaient besoin pour prendre la fuite.

- Je vois... je suis désolé seigneur Kashew, je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt... se lamenta Parn.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, chevalier Parn, au moins, toi, tu étais présent sur le champ de bataille.

Viens, retournons dans le château, et faisons notre rapport. Nous trouverons peut-être des indices là-bas. Et bravo pour ta stratégie, c'était le seul moyen de battre le troll.

Parn se sentit pousser des ailes. Recevoir un tel compliment de la personne qu'il idolâtrait lui donnait encore un peu plus de baume au cœur. Mais il le savait maintenant, une longue et difficile quête l'attendait maintenant.


	3. Préparatifs

Avant de commencer ce nouveau chapitre, voici les éternels remerciements.

Je ne change pas une formule qui gagne et je remercie toujours autant ma p'tite choupinette Onarluca, Jubei, et mon valeureux frère d'arme Eddy ONE, toujours le premier au créneau pour suivre les péripéties de Parn et compagnie. Voilà ton chapitre 3 tant attendu Ed, bonne lecture ! (wink)

Mais cela n'empêche personne de m'envoyer vos reviews, bien sûr, car là je déprime un peu quand je regarde le nombre de critiques qui m'est arrivé... Mais je ne désespère pas, après tout cela doit être ma faute si je n'ai encore captivé que peu de monde avec cette histoire, je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts !!! Il est vrai que je ne possède pas une imagination débordante, mais j'essaye au possible d'être agréable à lire, et de vous proposer un minimum d'originalité. En espérant que cela portera ses fruits un jour !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et j'attends vos reviews !!!

**Chronique III ) Préparatifs **

Suivant Kashew dans le palais, Parn ne cessait de songer à ce nouvel incident. Qui était le responsable de tout cela ? Quel esprit démoniaque tirait les ficelles ? Il voulait poser toutes ces questions à Kashew, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à répondre à ce genre de questions délicates... De plus, il aurait été étonnant qu'il en connaisse les réponses. Cette attaque venait juste d'avoir lieu, et Parn en tremblait encore d'excitation. Il lui était impossible pour le moment d'essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Cela était peut-être aussi le cas de Kashew...

Les couloirs du château regorgeaient à présent de gardes, de chevaliers en tout genre, essayant de trouver la moindre preuve pour retrouver la trace de la précieuse relique dérobée. Cela serait difficile, les elfes noirs n'étaient pas aussi idiots que des gobelins ou des kobolds, ils n'étaient pas du genre à dévoiler les secrets de leur mission aussi facilement, et maintenant qu'une partie de leur expédition s'était suffisamment éloignée, retrouver leur trace ne serait pas une partie de plaisir...

Ils venaient d'arriver dans la salle principale où se tenait la réception. Les commentaires allaient bon train entre les prétendants au trône. « Si j'avais été le souverain en vigueur, il ne fait nul doute que je les aurai tous occis de ma lame », « Mais que faisaient tous ces gardes ? Tous des incapables ! »... Entendre ce genre de discussions faisait bouillir Parn de rage. Pour qui tous ces crétins se prenaient-ils ? Ils n'avaient pas bougé le moindre petit doigt durant l'assaut, tremblant de peur ! Et ils osaient maintenant critiquer la défense de ce château ? Ils salissaient l'honneur des jeunes gardes tombés au combat pendant l'assaut.

Kashew s'avançait vers les conseillers, qui apportaient toujours de sages conseils. Parn se tenait légèrement en retrait, mais son mentor lui fit signe, l'invitant à se joindre à la conversation.

- Comme vous devez le savoir, l'épée du chaos a été dérobée, commença Kashew.

- Nous le savons, seigneur Kashew. A voir les corps des elfes que vous avez tués, ils fesaient parti de l'armée démoniaque de l'île de Marmo. Vous devez savoir de quoi je parle, Parn. jeune chevalier royal.

Parn hocha la tête, le souvenir de l'île de Marmo, là où prit fin la guerre ravageant Lodoss six mois auparavant, était profondément encré dans son esprit. C'était là où régnaient les plus cruels despotes, les plus ambitieuses personnes du monde. Une île maléfique, peuplée de monstres en tout genre, et où le soleil ne se risquait jamais d'apparaître. Le ciel était en permanence recouvert par la cendre, éjectée par le volcan en constante irruption, trônant au milieu de l'île, laissant ainsi une odeur nacre et une fumée obstruant les poumons... Il avait souhaité ne plus jamais y retourner, mais cette décision semblait maintenant compromise.

- Cependant, une chose ne colle pas avec cette hypothèse, continua le conseiller principal. Sur chacune des victimes, nous avons découvert la présence d'un sceau sur leur corps. Ce sceau est l'œuvre d'une puissante magie, permettant de contrôler leurs esprits. Je soupçonne une personne extérieure à l'île de Marmo de se servir de ce stratagème afin d'arriver à ses propres fins.

- Qui cela pourrait-il être, interrogea Parn.

- Je ne peux pas en dire plus, avancer des propos avec une absence de preuve est synonyme d'absence de sagesse. Vous devrez trouver vous-même la réponse à cette question, chevalier Parn.

- Comment ça, moi-même ? Ne me dites pas que...

- Vous avez parfaitement compris. Vous êtes le chef de l'armée royale, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous êtes donc l'homme de la situation. Le seul à pouvoir sauver Lodoss d'une totale destruction.

- Mais, le seigneur Kashew est plus qualifié que moi pour ce genre de missions, je...

Kashew l'interrompit aussitôt. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il semblait serein lorsqu'il adressa ces propos au jeune chevalier.

- Tu nous a démontré tout ton talent et ton énergie lors du combat contre le troll. Sans toi, j'étais condamné. Tu as élaboré cette stratégie qui nous a permis de remporter ce combat, et tu l'as exécutée parfaitement. Tu possèdes une âme de leader et de battant.

A ces propos, Parn ne put s'empêcher de légèrement rougir. Recevoir tous ces compliment d'un fin stratège de guerre et d'un puissant guerrier ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent. Et puis, « un peu d'aventure ne peut pas me faire de mal », pensa-t-il.

- Mais vous savez, je n'ai aucun indice pour le moment, je ne sais par où commencer...

- Pensez-vous vraiment que nous étions assez idiots pour laisser cet artefact avec si peu de protection ? A elle seule, cette épée peut faire sombrer notre île si son propriétaire possède un cœur aussi sombre que la nuit.

Parn ne savait que penser. Ainsi, il existait bel et bien un moyen pour retrouver cette épée. Mais même ainsi, cette tâche lui semblait au dessus de ses seuls moyens. Si seulement ses compagnons d'autrefois étaient là... Le conseiller continua :

- Je vais vous laisser avec votre compagnon qui se chargera de retrouver cette épée grâce à ses pouvoirs. Nous comptons tous sur vous, l'avenir de Lodoss est entre vos mains.

Un des conseillers qui se tenait en retrait s'avança d'un pas. Il était petit, d'une frêle constitution. Une longue toge d'un blanc immaculé, symbole de son appartenance à la confrérie des conseillers, le recouvrait intégralement. Doucement, il fit basculer la capuche qui lui masquait la majeure partie du visage. Un visage familier apparu alors. Cet homme était encore dans la fleur de l'âge, son visage reflétait la plénitude et la sérénité. Ses cheveux soyeux encadraient avec douceur ce visage d'ange. Notre chevalier reconnu instantanément Eto, le jeune prêtre, qui l'avait si bien protégé et servi durant la précédente guerre sainte. Une profonde amitié les liait déjà depuis leur plus tendre enfance, et le savoir de nouveau à ses côtés l'emplissait de joie. Mais cependant, une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Eto, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu es à présent un conseiller à la cour royale ?

- Je te l'aurai dit avec plaisir, mais cela fait parti de notre charte de conseiller. Personne ne doit savoir qui nous sommes réellement afin d'assurer notre protection et celle de notre famille. Tu es donc un privilégié en sachant mon identité, Parn.

Eto lui lança un furtif clin d'œil, Parn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Aux côtés de Eto, prêtre reconnu de Lodoss, puissant magicien maîtrisant à la perfection la magie blanche, sa quête serait plus facile à accomplir.

- Je suis heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés, Eto. Mais comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour retrouver la trace de l'épée du chaos ?

- J'ai beaucoup appris en l'espace de notre dernière rencontre. Je maîtrise quelques nouveaux sortilèges, dont celui pour retrouver la trace d'un objet que j'ai au préalable enchanté. C'est le cas de l'épée du chaos. Je vais te montrer.

Eto leva sa main droite et prononça une courte incantation. Une lumière se matérialisa dans la paume de sa main. Elle prit rapidement la forme d'une flèche, pointant effectivement vers le sud, la direction que Parn redoutait tant... La lumière semblait cependant faiblir petit à petit.

- Comme tu l'as deviné, la flèche pointe dans la direction où se situe l'épée. Plus la luminosité est forte, et plus l'épée est proche, et inversement. Ainsi, on peut voir que les elfes noirs se déplacent en ce moment même vers le sud. Je suggère que nous partions à l'instant pour éviter d'être trop distancés.

Parn acquiesça. Les elfes noirs se déplaçaient déjà rapidement en temps normal, alors avec un tel butin et une mission si importante, ils n'allaient pas perdre de temps. Leur principal handicap était qu'ils étaient justement des elfes noirs, donc des êtres maléfiques, craints par tous. Ils ne pouvaient ainsi emprunter la route principale car croiser quelqu'un les ralentirait et révélerait rapidement leur position. Ils devaient donc se déplacer en lisière de la forêt, et cela devait les ralentir énormément. Si ils partaient immédiatement, ils avaient une petite chance de les rattraper avant l'accomplissement de leur néfaste mission en empruntant la route principale Ils avanceraient ainsi parallèlement à eux, et ne seraient pas gênés par la végétation.

- Ne soyez pas si pressés, jeunes héros. J'ai un présent à vous donner, sans cela, vous ne parviendrez jamais à votre fin. Je vous laisse prendre l'épée de la justice. Elle seule a le pouvoir de contrecarrer la puissance démoniaque de l'épée du chaos.

Obtenir un tel présent remplit Parn d'excitation. Ils allaient lui confier la lame qui appartenait quelques mois encore au roi Fawn, le souverain le plus respecté de Lodoss avant son décès. Parn et Eto suivirent alors le conseiller principal jusqu'à la salle où reposait cette fantastique épée. D'un simple geste de bras du conseiller, la vitrine s'ouvrit, laissant l'arme sans plus aucune protection. Timidement, Parn s'en empara. Lors de son combat pour sauver Lodoss, six mois auparavant, il s'en était déjà servi. Il ressentait à nouveau ce sentiment de puissance et de plénitude à la fois. Cette arme était si légère, mais d'une puissance cependant redoutable... Il la rangea aussitôt dans son fourreau. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'exhiber aux yeux de tous, certains prétendants aux trônes pourraient leur poser des problèmes si ils la savaient en sa possession... Maintenant, il était grand temps d'y aller.

Parn fit rapidement l'inventaire de ce qu'il possédait sur lui. Il avait son arme, son armure, et il disposait de quelques pièces d'argent. Largement de quoi survivre. Eto possédait quant à lui son bâton de magicien, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Nos deux héros étaient prêts maintenant. Ils saluèrent Kashew et les conseillers, puis sortirent de la grande salle. Ils marchaient d'un bon pas, et se trouvèrent ainsi rapidement dans la cour du château.

- Il faut sortir du village et prendre plein sud, suggéra Eto.

- Pas encore, répondit Parn.

Eto le regarda, l'air perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait encore les retenir ici, alors qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du chevalier. Il leva ses yeux en direction du ciel d'un bleu pur, et murmura :

- Sans lui, nous ne pouvons encore rien faire...


	4. Nouvel allié

Voilà le chapitre 4 de cette fic sur Lodoss, mine de rien, ça avance petit à petit ! Malgré mes nombreux projets, j'essaie de maintenir un rythme de publication pour ne pas laisser cette fic à l'abandon... et surtout pour ne pas me faire tuer par mes fidèles lecteurs ! Ils sont très nombreux, mais je vais faire l'effort de tous les citer ! Je remercie donc Onarluca, Eddy ONE et... je crois que c'est tout ! « craaaaaac » Quel était ce bruit ? Nan, ne faites pas attention, c'est juste mon cœur qui s'est déchiré, c'est trois fois rien !

En tout cas, je tiens compte de vos critiques et j'essaie de m'améliorer au fil du temps. J'ai corrigé le bug que tu avais trouvé Eddy ONE, merci encore, j'ai l'air (un peu) moins bête maintenant ! (wink)

Je m'efforce de faire mes chap un peu plus longs aussi, critique formulée par Onarluca ET Eddy ONE (encore lui, il m'énerve !!) (re-wink) mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je meuble avec des passages qui n'apportent rien à l'histoire, du moins je l'espère, sinon c'est contre ma volonté.

Niveau pub, ma choupinette Onarluca attend toujours de nouveaux lecteurs. Allez, je vous autorise à partir immédiatement lire ses splendides fics, à les relire même, je ne vous en voudrait pas, et n'oubliez pas de l'encourager encore et encore ! ... mais essayez de revenir après quand même !

Trêve de plaisanteries douteuses, je souhaite une agréable lecture à tous ceux qui ne se sont pas encore enfuis en courant ! Je finirai avec deux mots : review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase !!!

**Chronique IV) Un nouvel allié et un singulier personnage**

Sur le moment, Eto ne comprit pas de qui Parn pouvait bien parler. Un allié dont la présence serait déterminante pour le bien de la mission. Soudain son visage s'éclaira. Il voyait enfin de qui Parn voulait parler, et il avait raison, avoir un allié de ce calibre était plutôt appréciable, voire indispensable pour achever une quête de cette importance.

- Allons le chercher immédiatement, entreprit Parn.

- Oui, allons-y, approuva Eto.

- Avant de partir, conseiller, qui va veiller sur Lodoss ? Quel prétendant va prendre place sur le trône ?

Le conseiller soupira, et tourna les yeux vers la foule des princes, venus pour s'accaparer le sceptre royal et assouvir ainsi tous leurs fantasmes de puissance.

- Voyez vous, jeunes héros, la précipitation ne fait pas parti des enseignements que la vie m'ait appris. Nous allons laisser une situation semblable à celle que nous avons vécu durant ces six derniers mois, c'est à dire un système reposant sur l'intendant, qui gouvernera notre contrée comme il l'a fait d'ici là. Nous autres, les conseillers, prendrons aussi part à ce gouvernement. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que la situation ne se calme.

Parn et Eto acquiescèrent, soulagés, et saluèrent les conseillers présents avant de quitter la grande salle. En croisant les prétendants au trône, Parn ne put s'empêcher en sourire ironique de se dessiner sur son visage. Il aurait aimé être là voir la détresse de ces derniers lorsqu'ils apprendraient que l'intendant régnerait encore sur Lodoss durant un temps encore indéterminé. Tous semblaient tendus, à bout de nerfs, et cela réjouissait encore un peu plus notre chevalier. Eto, quant à lui, restait imperturbable. Cette situation ne semblait pas tellement le préoccuper, du moins pour le moment.

Les deux amis venaient maintenant de quitter la grande salle, et se dirigeaient vers la sortie du palais. Eto prit à ce moment la parole.

- Parn, penses-tu que le groupe de notre précédente croisade va se reformer ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, soupira Parn. Mais cela nous aiderait bien.

Tous deux restèrent alors silencieux. Ils venaient de franchir le pont-levis du château et se dirigeaient tout droit vers la ville voisine. Une petite dizaine de mètres séparaient le palais du village. Cela permettait à ses habitants de se réfugier rapidement au palais en cas d'attaque ennemie. Ce procédé avait maintes fois déjà prouvé ses bienfaits.

- Je pense qu'il se trouve à la bibliothèque, suggéra Eto.

- Je pensais la même chose, répondit Parn.

Au centre du village, à côté de la place principale où prenait vie le marché hebdomadaire, se trouvait une modeste bâtisse de pierre. Elle paraissait sur le point de s'écrouler, mais renfermait une quantité astronomique de connaissances. Cependant, seule une minorité des villageois avait appris l'art de la lecture, et les textes présents dans cette bibliothèque étaient plutôt du genre complexes.

Parn et Eto entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Il y faisait très sombre, et il y persistait une odeur permanente de papier en décomposition. Il faisait humide à l'intérieur du bâtiment, et cela avait comme conséquence la détérioration prématurée des ouvrages présents. Le parquet craquait à chacun de leur pas. Il semblait évident que la bibliothèque n'était pas le soucis principal du gouvernement, et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir investir la moindre pièce de bronze pour son entretient.

Ensemble, nos deux compagnons avançaient dans l'obscurité ambiante de la bibliothèque. Dans le dédale des étagères couvertes de poussière, tout au fond du bâtiment, dans le coin le plus reculé, dansait une minuscule lumière. En s'approchant, Parn et Eto arrivaient enfin à distinguer une silhouette humaine. Ils avancèrent encore de quelques pas et pouvaient maintenant apercevoir clairement la personne en question.

Bien qu'assis, cet homme était d'une assez grande taille. Il était jeune, mais ses traits du visage étaient tirés, sûrement à cause de toutes ses journées et ses nuits entières à déchiffrer les écrits de ces livres. Ses cheveux étaient courts, et d'un blond qui faisait penser au blé. Il semblait très concentré dans sa réflexion, mais sans lever les yeux, il s'adressa à nos deux compagnons.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, chevalier Parn et prêtre Eto.

- Bonjour magicien Slayne, répondit Parn. Nous n'irons pas par quatre chemins, le temps nous est compté. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour sauver Lodoss.

- Rien que cela ? ne pu s'empêcher d'ironiser le jeune magicien. Je pensais à une mauvaise nouvelle, mais tout de même pas de cette envergure. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous aider. Ma magie est basée sur l'attaque et la destruction, et j'ai ainsi décidé de ne plus m'en servir. Je ne veux plus répandre le chaos partout où je passe, comprenez moi...

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Nous sommes tous menacés par un grand danger, et tu refuserais de mettre ta magie à contribution pour en punir les coupables ? Tu as bien changé, soupira Parn. Tu viendras tout de même avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le chevalier s'avança d'un pas en direction de Slayne. A peine eut-il bougé qu'un mur de flammes se forma devant lui. Impossible d'avancer d'un pas de plus. Mais derrière lui, il entendit de rapides paroles, mais tout cela restait incompréhensible pour lui. A ce moment là, il se sentit traversé par un souffle mystérieux, mais qui n'était pas nocif. Cela lui fit cligner des yeux, et à peine les eut-il réouvert, le mur de flammes avait disparu. Visiblement, Eto avait beaucoup progressé.

- La violence ne résout rien, reprit Slayne, avec lassitude, toujours plongé dans son livre.

Eto, d'habitude si calme, explosa de colère envers son ancien compagnon d'arme.

- Arrête ton petit manège, Slayne, nous n'avons vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Tu nous dit que tu as arrêté la pratique de ta magie car elle possède uniquement des vertus destructrices. Pourtant tu nous a démontré que tu ne l'avais pas abandonnée. Ce mur de flammes en est la preuve. Tu l'as dressé devant nous malgré tes convictions, et nous savons que tu ne le maîtrisait pas durant notre dernière rencontre. Tu n'as donc pas cessé de l'étudier.

Parn dévisagea Eto. Décidément, il n'avait pas perdu son esprit vif et ses capacités d'analyse semblaient s'être développées. Pas étonnant qu'il était un des conseillers de la cour. Eto ne bougeait pas d'un cil. Il attendait la réponse de Slayne, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait rien à répondre à cela. Slayne, quant à lui, était toujours tourné vers son livre, mais il semblait avoir perdu toute sérénité. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, et ses pupilles bougeaient rapidement, trop rapidement pour pouvoir lire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Cela signifiait chez lui qu'il était troublé. Eto continua, sans état d'âme.

- Que vas-tu faire, magicien, une fois que tous tes livres seront lus ? Lodoss n'existera plus à ce rythme là...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me donnera des ordres malgré ton rang social, Eto, continua Slayne.

Eto se mit à crier. Il mettait tout son cœur pour raisonner le magicien, qui semblait empli de doutes.

- Es-tu prêt à abandonner toutes les personnes qui te sont chères ? Que feras-tu quand tu n'auras plus personne à protéger, et à aimer ? Mais ces principes fondamentaux de l'amitié et de l'amour ne doivent pas faire parti des livres que tu as l'habitude de lire... Si c'est le cas, nous n'avons plus rien à te dire. Adieu, magicien Slayne.

Eto se dirigeait vers la sortie de la bâtisse, la tête haute. Cependant, avant que ce dernier ne se retourne, Parn eut l'impression de voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de cette personne pourtant constamment de bonne humeur. Notre chevalier ne savait que faire. Devait-il essayer de convaincre Slayne de partir avec eux, ou allait-il suivre Eto ? Il n'eut pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre de ces alternatives car Slayne, pour la première fois, avait détourné les yeux de son livre. Des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues, lui qui était un homme si robuste et sûr de lui. Cependant il ne regardait ni Eto, ni Parn dans les yeux. Il fixait le sol, et semblait gêné.

- J'ai perdu une bonne partie des choses qui étaient précieuses à mes yeux à cause de cette magie maléfique.

Eto s'était arrêté de marcher. Tournant toujours le dos à Parn et Slayne, il répliqua.

- C'est grâce à elle que tu es devenu l'homme que tu es. En te détournant de cette magie, tu te détournes d'une partie de toi même et en même temps, tu te mens. Tu es enfermé dans un monde factice en essayant de te persuader que tu as raison, et ainsi tu ne regardes pas la vérité dans les yeux.

Slayne ne répondit pas à cela. Parn assistait à la scène, impuissant. Il ne trouvait pas les bonnes paroles comme Eto pouvait si bien le faire, et grâce à ce dernier, il sentait le doute s'installer chez le magicien. Eto continua sur sa lancée.

-Je sais qu'une question reste sans réponse dans ton esprit. Toi seul pourra en découvrir la réponse. Nous pourrons juste te montrer le chemin pour y parvenir.

Parn ne comprenait plus. Slayne était tourmenté par une question ? Et cette question serait la cause de sa volonté d'arrêter la pratique de cette magie ? Les dernières paroles de Eto semblèrent toucher Slayne. Ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se fixer, ils parcouraient rapidement le sol se trouvant aux pieds du chevalier.

- Penses-tu pouvoir me montrer ce chemin, prêtre Eto ?

- Tu sembles déjà le connaître, mais tu hésites encore à t'y aventurer.

Le magicien ne répondit rien pour le moment. Apparemment, Eto avait une fois encore visé juste. Décidément, son aide s'avérait réellement indispensable. Et pour la première fois, Slayne posa son regard triste vers ses deux anciens compagnons d'arme.

- Cela doit donc être mon destin, je vous accompagnerai donc dans votre périple. Je vous ai assez retardé, il est grand temps de partir.

Le magicien se leva de son fauteuil, et saisit son bâton. Ce dernier était un accessoire indispensable pour asséner de puissants sortilèges. Il mesurait près de un mètre de haut, et était tout de bois sculpté. En plus d'être une relique surpuissante, l'esthétique de cet objet n'avait pas été mis de côté. Puis d'un pas assuré, il rejoignit les deux aventuriers.

Ils quittèrent tous trois la bibliothèque délabrée, et se dirigeaient vers la sortie sud de la ville, vers la direction indiquée par la flèche magique de Eto. Mais un mystérieux attroupement capta rapidement leur attention. Près d'une vingtaine de villageois étaient rassemblés en demi-cercle, et semblaient ainsi acculer contre le mur l'objet de leur colère.

Parn se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait et pouvoir ainsi remettre de l'ordre. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule, et se retrouva devant l'objet de ces hués. Assis par terre, se tenait un singulier personnage. Il portait d'étranges sandales de bois, des vêtements qui n'avaient pas de pareils dans Lodoss, et un étrange chapeau de paille... Peu importe qui il était, il ne fallait pas que la situation dégénère.

A ce moment là, un villageois ramassa une pierre, et la lança de toutes ses forces en direction du mystérieux personnages. Parn le vit trop tard et ne pu pas stopper la pierre de sa lame. Mais elle s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du visage de l'inconnu, et retomba à ses pieds, comme si un mur l'avait stoppée. Cependant, une faible lumière bleutée s'était répandue au moment du « miracle ». Décidément, Eto était en forme aujourd'hui ! Mais la situation semblait dégénérer. La priorité pour le moment était de calmer les esprits.

-Ecoutez moi, je suis Parn, chevalier royal. Ce n'est pas une façon d'accueillir un étranger ! Que cela ne se renouvelle plus, sinon...

A ce moment là, il posa la main sur le manche de son épée. Tous le regardaient d'un air effrayé. Le cercle s'ouvrit rapidement, et bientôt, tous les villageois furent dispersés. Sa tentative d'intimidation avait encore mieux marché qu'il ne l'avait espéré ! Parn se tourna vers l'étranger.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui a pu vous arriver, cela ne se reproduira plus.

- Z'auriez pas une p'tite piécette ou deux, je crève de faim ! répondit l'inconnu.

Parn se retourna vers ses compagnons, le regard interrogateur. Slayne et Eto hochèrent de la tête. A regret, Parn plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit quatre pièces d'argent, largement de quoi se remplir le ventre. Il les donna au vagabond. Ce dernier ne le remercia même pas. Au contraire, il lui fit même une remarque.

- Ben, z'allez pas vous ruiner avec ça...

Parn fit semblant de ne rien entendre, mais ce personnage commençait à lui être antipathique. Il décida de le quitter sur le champs, mais il ne put s'empêcher ces quelques paroles.

- Il ne tient qu'a toi de te faire apprécier ici, de te construire une vrai avenir, loin de la rue, et de te donner un but dans la vie.

L'homme ne dit rien. Il prit la parole au moment où Parn avait rejoint ses compagnons.

- Je m'appelle Jubei, et je n'oublie jamais ceux qui m'ont aidé.

- Enchanté, répondit Parn, qui visiblement ne tenait pas rigueur de ces dernières paroles.

C'est ainsi que Parn, Eto et Slayne quittèrent leur village et prirent la direction du sud, pour retrouver l'épée du Chaos, avant que l'île de Lodoss ne sombre dans la guerre et la destruction.


	5. Paladin Eddy, pour vous servir !

Je poursuis mon petit rythme de un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Petit à petit, j'espère convertir mes plus chers lecteurs à cet univers merveilleux qu'est le monde de Lodoss.

Un peu de fantasy, de rêve, de l'action, un brin d'amour, on secoue énergiquement, et on obtient un animé très riche. J'essaye de respecter ces notions moi aussi, pour réaliser une histoire que j'espère captivante, pour ceux qui la lisent bien entendu (wink).

Personnellement, je prends aussi beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et les reviews qui me parviennent, bien que trop peu nombreuses, m'encouragent chaque fois à produire un effort supplémentaire pour ne pas décevoir mes lecteurs.

Tant pis, comme tous les grands écrivains, on reconnaîtra mon immense talent qu'après ma mort (j'en pleure de rire). Sans rire, je suis déjà content que Eddy ONE et Onarluca suivent avec tant d'intérêt cette histoire, et je les en remercie une fois de plus.

Niveau pub, Onarluca écrit toujours, aux dernières nouvelles (wink) donc n'hésitez surtout pas à l'encourager, ça lui fera énormément plaisir, elle a un cœur gros comme ça. Je ne serais pas là sans elle, alors ceux qui apprécient cette p'tite histoire doivent aussi la remercier, je ne l'aurai jamais écrite sans son soutien (ainsi que celui de Ed bien sûr, je ne t'oublie pas vieux)

Je crois avoir a peu près tout dit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et rendez-vous au prochain chap !

**Chronique V : Paladin Eddy, pour vous servir !**

Parn, Slayne et Eto marchaient d'un bon pas le long du chemin qui longeait l'épaisse forêt, cette forêt où les elfes noirs avaient pris la fuite. Ils devaient avoir pris déjà beaucoup d'avance, mais avancer dans une forêt ralentit considérablement. Mais bien évidemment, ces elfes restaient à l'abris du regard de tous et avançaient ainsi sans crainte.

Un lourd silence s'était installé entre nos trois compagnons. Chacun d'eux était perdu dans ses pensées. Suis-je prêt pour accomplir cette mission ? Que se passera-t-il si nous échouons ? Sommes-nous assez pour accomplir une pareille destinée ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Eto invoquait régulièrement sa flèche magique, représentant la direction et la distance qui les séparaient de l'épée du Chaos, et en même temps des elfes noirs. La lumière que cette flèche dégageait semblait de plus en plus intense à chaque fois que Eto la matérialisait. Cela voulait dire qu'ils rattrapaient petit à petit leurs ennemis. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer que ces derniers avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir, pour pouvoir les intercepter avant qu'ils n'atteignent le lieu où ils avaient rendez-vous. Ils étaient au courant qu'une personne les manipulait. Le conseiller principal avait parlé d'un sceau présent sur le corps des elfes noirs, et qui permettait de manipuler leurs esprits.

Slayne posa alors une question à Parn.

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pris de chevaux ? Cela nous aurait fait gagner un temps précieux. Je n'ai rien contre la marche, mais le temps nous est compté.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Parn. Les chevaux sont des animaux plutôt bruyants, et les elfes noirs possèdent une ouïe fine, ils nous auraient déjà repérés malgré la distance qui nous sépare encore d'eux.

- Mais ils doivent être savoir que des personnes sont à leur poursuite, non ?

- Cela va de soi, mais écoute moi. En ce moment, ils se déplacent parallèlement à nous, ce qui fait que nous les rattrapons doucement, suite à la nature du terrain. De plus, ils ignorent précisément combien nous sommes et où nous sommes, choses qu'ils auraient facilement devinés si nous étions en chevaux. Ainsi, nous possédons l'avantage de l'effet de surprise. Et pour finir, si ils savaient où nous nous trouvons à l'heure qu'il est, ils se seraient enfoncés plus profondément dans les bois, et ainsi ils s'éloigneraient encore de nous.

Cela semblait avoir convaincu Slayne. Il est vrai que ce raisonnement était d'une logique à toute épreuve.

- Je voulais savoir une autre chose aussi, continua Slayne. Pourquoi sommes-nous seulement trois à partir ? Une armée aurait pu être levée pour remédier à ce problème.

Cette fois, c'est Eto qui prit la parole.

- Il existe plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, beaucoup de chevaliers ont péri lors de la dernière croisade contre l'île de Marmo. Notre royaume est déjà affaibli, et lever une armée laisserait nos terres sans défenses. De plus, cela ne passerait pas inaperçu, et nous aurions vite été repérés par nos ennemis. Et pour finir...

Eto semblait avoir du mal à prononcer ces derniers mots. Il finit tout de même sa phrase après un court mais pesant arrêt.

- Si les forces maléfiques sont de retour, nous même risquons de tomber. Il ne faut pas envoyer des personnes inexpérimentées à une mort certaine.

A ce moment là, le vent se leva, comme pour appuyer les paroles d'Eto, déjà lourdes à assumer. Cela renforça encore un peu plus la force de ses propos. Parn ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit frisson. Etait-ce dû à la peur, l'excitation ou... au froid ? Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, comme tant de fois par le passé, il risquerait sa vie encore si il le fallait.

Aussitôt, trois flèches en provenance des bois se mirent à siffler. Chacune d'elle visait un membre du groupe. en direction des bois. Mais à quelques centimètres des aventuriers, elles s'arrêtèrent, comme si un mur les avait bloquées. Une faible lumière bleue se propageait depuis le « point d'impact » avec ce mur invisible. Les réflexes d'Eto étaient vraiment affûtés, ils venaient de leur sauver la vie.

Nos trois héros se mirent en position de combat. Parn dégaina son épée de toujours, laissant encore l'épée de la Justice dans son fourreau. Il était encore trop tôt pour révéler la présence de cette relique parmi eux. Slayne pointait son bâton en direction des bois mais ce dernier semblait légèrement trembler, tandis que Eto, légèrement en retrait, semblait être prêt à lancer une incantation à tout moment. Cependant, il semblait fatigué. Depuis leur départ, il n'avait cessé d'utiliser sa magie, et il commençait à en sentir le contre-coup. Faire ce bouclier pour eux trois avait dû vider une partie importante de ses forces.

C'est à ce moment là que leurs assaillants se montrèrent. Trois elfes noirs se tenaient devant eux. Ils avançaient, doucement l'épée en main, et leurs regards lançaient des éclairs. A voir leurs tuniques, ils devaient faire partie de l'équipe d'élite des elfes noirs. Mais à trois contre trois, les forces étaient équilibrées. Cependant, Eto ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Les trois elfes attaquèrent alors. Deux se dirigèrent vers Parn, le dernier se précipitait vers Slayne. Eto, en retrait, ne fut pas pris pour cible. La bataille s'annonçait sévère sachant que Slayne ne possédait pas d'aptitudes particulières pour le combat au corps à corps. Et mystérieusement, il n'invoquait aucun sortilège pour se sauver de ce traquenard. Il se limitait à esquiver ou parer les coups de son adversaire. De temps à autre, une lumière bleutée apparaissait, et lui épargnait une mort certaine. Mais il agissait d'une étrange façon.

Parn arrivait avec difficulté à contenir les assauts répétés de ses deux adversaires. Ils ne lui laissaient aucune faille, aucun espace libre pour porter une attaque à son tour. Le niveau de ses opposants était très élevé, et les lames des guerriers ne connaissaient aucun répit. A ce rythme là, Parn savait que ses forces allaient rapidement le quitter...

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Eto s'écroula sur le sol, face contre terre. Il avait épuisé ses dernières forces pour contenir les assauts destinés à Slayne. Et ce dernier, troublé par la chute du prêtre, ne put esquiver la lame de son adversaire. Elle pénétra de quelques centimètres, au niveau de son foie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un léger souffle sortit de sa bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux se fixèrent dans ceux de son opposant, puis sa vision se troubla lentement, tandis que l'elfe retirait son épée teintée de rouge. Portant les mains sur sa blessure, il tomba lentement à genoux, avant de s'écrouler de tout son long sur le sol.

Parn avait assisté à la scène, comme si elle s'était déroulée au ralenti. Ses deux compagnons étaient à terre, et l'un d'eux était dans un état critique. Il se retrouvait maintenant seul contre trois adversaires. Ils se tenaient en face de lui, et arboraient le sourire d'une victoire déjà acquise. L'ultime attaque n'allait pas tarder. C'était le dernier face à face de ce combat.

Parn se déplaçait lentement vers ses deux compagnons. Les elfes maintenaient une distance de trois pas entre eux, pour ne pas qu'il puisse prendre la fuite. Parn se risqua un rapide coup d'œil. Eto était inconscient, et Slayne saignait beaucoup. La situation était critique. Il porta lentement sa lame à ses lèvres, et murmura « tant que tu veux me protéger, je combattrai à tes côtés ». Les yeux embués de larmes, il reprit sa position de combat.

A ce moment là, un bruit de galop de cheval se fit entendre, et se rapprochait d'ici. Au détour d'un virage, Parn put distinguer un homme en armure flamboyante, gravée aux armoiries de la ville de Flaim. Il venait du même chemin que Parn et ses compagnons avaient emprunté auparavant. Son arrivée tonitruante avait suspendu l'affrontement, Parn ainsi que ses adversaires avaient les yeux rivés sur cet homme. Il arriva rapidement aux côtés de Parn, et sauta avec grâce de son cheval. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et déclara avec force :

- Je suis le paladin Eddy, je viens faire régner l'ordre et la justice, qu'importe le moment et l'endroit où elles me réclament ! Tremblez, créatures démoniaques, je suis votre bourreau !!!

Cet étrange personnage semblait sûr de lui, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Un grand sourire se dessinait sur son jeune visage. Ses cheveux étaient noirs tels le jais, et ses yeux pétillaient d'une énergie incommensurable. Il était doté d'un équipement d'excellente qualité, et à en juger son cheval, il devait être quelqu'un d'influent d'où il venait.

Parn croyait rêver. Voir ce drôle de paladin dans un moment pareil, c'était tout simplement inconcevable. Pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas préféré tomber au combat plutôt que d'être aidé par cet inconnu plus que douteux. Maintenant, pour couronner le tout, il avait un boulet à protéger...

Apparemment, les elfes ne le prenaient pas non plus au sérieux. Un étrange sourire apparaissait sur leurs visages. Ils semblaient décidés à faire une victime de plus. Les trois créatures se jetèrent au même moment sur Parn et sur le paladin qui répondait au nom de Eddy. Parn était attaqué par deux créatures, comme avant. La dernière s'attaquait à Eddy. Ce dernier porta la main à son fourreau, et contra avec une facilité déconcertante l'assaut de son opposant. L'elfe retenta sa chance, et le résultat fut identique. Mais cette fois ci, l'elfe était à découvert, et dans un mouvement coulé, Eddy transperça la créature, qui succomba sur le coup.

Parn jeta un coup d'œil au mystérieux paladin. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas des paroles en l'air, alors... il était bel et bien le bourreau des créatures ayant fait allégeance aux forces démoniaques.

Tout le monde semblait perturbé par cet exploit du paladin. Cet acte ne pouvait pas être qualifié de miracle, car Eddy ne tarda pas à porter un coup fatal à un deuxième elfe, laissant le champ libre à Parn pour en faire de même avec son dernier adversaire.

Tous les assaillants étaient morts. Il fallait s'occuper sans tarder d'Eto, mais surtout de Slayne qui semblait en bien mauvaise posture. Parn se précipita vers Eto et se mit à le secouer.

- Eto ! Eto ! Réveille toi ! Tu dois sauver Slayne ! Je t'en supplie, aide-le !

Eto ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il semblait chercher du regard la personne qui lui parlait. Il vit enfin Parn qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Il eut à peine la force d'articuler quelques mots.

- Désolé... peux pas... bouger...

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Eto n'était pas en état de bouger, alors il ne pouvait absolument pas prodiguer des soins à Slayne pour le moment... et ce dernier semblait vivre ses dernières heures sur cette Terre. Eddy s'approcha alors de Slayne et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il posa ses mains sur la blessure de Slayne, et ferma les yeux. Parn le regarda faire, sans rien dire. Au moment où il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait, une douce lueur s'échappait des interstices présents entre les doigts de Eddy. Cela dura quelques secondes. Puis Eddy ôta ses mains de Slayne, et se leva.

- Il va s'en tirer, dit Eddy. Sa blessure n'est plus. Et pour ce qui est de Eto, je ne peux rien faire pour lui. Il lui faut simplement une bonne nuit de sommeil, et il sera sur pieds demain.

- Mais comment... commença Parn.

- Nous, les paladins, avons reçu un entraînement d'épéiste, et nous sommes aussi éveillés à la magie. Nos compétences ne sont pas aussi élevées que celles des prêtres bien entendu, mais nous avons quelques impératifs, comme celui de maîtriser des sorts de soin afin d'obtenir le titre de paladin.

Parn se sentait honteux. Non seulement, cet homme possédait une technique à l'épée redoutable, mais il était aussi un homme de magie. Il se rendait même compte qu'il lui était supérieur dans les deux domaines...lui, le chevalier royal...

Les yeux de Eddy étaient tournés vers Eto, qui venait de replonger dans un état d'inconscience. Le sourire qui éclairait constamment son visage venait de s'effacer, et il s'adressa de nouveau à Parn.

- J'ai une demande à vous faire, Parn, jeune chevalier royal. Je désire me joindre à vous. Je suis au courant de ce qui s'est passé dans la ville, là où l'épée du Chaos à été dérobée. S'il vous plait, chevalier Parn, acceptez moi dans votre groupe. Et puis non, que vous le vouliez ou pas, je me joins à vous, et si cela vous embête, alors il faudra me tuer !

L'attitude du paladin faisait plus qu'étonner Parn. Il avait sorti son épée de son fourreau, et se tenait prêt à riposter si le chevalier attaquait. Ce dernier se mit à rire. Eddy semblait un peu désarçonné suite à cette réaction inattendue, mais il ne lâchait pas son épée.

- Paladin Eddy, un tel courage et une telle volonté sont des choses rares durant ces périodes de troubles. Tu es aussi habile à l'épée que pour convaincre les gens. Je t'accepte sans délai dans nos rangs, et j'attends beaucoup de toi.

Eddy rangea aussitôt son arme et se précipita vers Parn. Il lui serra énergiquement la main et le remercia dix fois en l'espace de trois secondes. « Il est vraiment excité, il est pire qu'un gosse ! » ne put s'empêcher de penser Parn, mais il savait aussi qu'un nouvel allié de taille allait maintenant prendre la route avec lui, et cela était bien le plus important.

Un esprit solide, un cœur vaillant et une lame qui ne tremble pas, Eddy, le paladin, un atout de taille pour la sauvegarde de Lodoss !


	6. Repos forcé

Après un chap' cinq vient logiquement un... chap' six ! Ne riez pas tous en même temps, vous allez me gêner ! Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas tenir si longtemps lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette aventure, et je dois vous signaler que je ne pense pas avoir écrit la moitié de mon récit encore...

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, un nouvel héros est apparu sur le continent, sous le nom d'Eddy. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si vous voulez le sauver, votez 1, sinon votez 2 ! (mort de rire !!!)

Passons à la pub, Onarluca continue sur sa lancée avec son Mystérieux Eden, de plus en plus populaire. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle négociait les droits pour revendre sa fic à J.K Rowling . Ne te laisse pas avoir, choupinette, tu as plus de talent qu'elle !!!(wink) Je te fais un gros bisou au passage.

Sans oublier aussi Eddy ONE, mon fidèle reviewer et ami avant tout, qui a un projet chaud-bouillant sur le feu. Je vous en reparlerai en temps voulu, mais ça s'annonce génial ! Je veux en savoir plus, Ed ! Je suis accro !!!

Fin de la plage publicitaire, et comme je ne sais plus quoi vous dire, je vais vous laisser, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

**Chronique VI) Repos forcé**

Parn regardait autour de lui. A ses pieds se trouvaient les trois elfes noirs qui les avaient attaqués, et qui gisaient maintenant sur le sol. Ils avaient été terrassé par sa technique, mais surtout par celle d'Eddy, mystérieux paladin, qui faisait maintenant parti de l'équipe. Slayne, le magicien, s'était relevé. Il semblait affaibli, mais ne semblait plus en danger. Il avait été sérieusement touché durant la bataille précédente, mais la magie de soin de Eddy l'avait sauvé de la mort qui l'attendait. Cependant, le prêtre Eto était toujours inanimé sur le sol. Il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour protéger Slayne autant que possible des assauts répétés de son opposant, et était pour le moment plongé dans un long repos récupérateur.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas tellement le choix, Eddy, commença Parn, nous allons devoir nous arrêter ici même, le temps que Eto récupère.

- Un village se trouve à quelques minutes d'ici, vers l'ouest. Je sais que cela nous éloigne de notre cible, mais je pense que cette contrainte laisse place à de nombreux avantages.

- Comment ça ? demanda Parn, qui ne voyait pas de quoi Eddy voulait parler.

- C'est pourtant évident, continua Slayne. Nous irons à l'auberge, Eto et moi. Nous recouvrerons ainsi plus rapidement nos forces dans un lit qu'en dormant par terre. Vous en profiterez pour faire le plein d'eau potable, nos réserves ne suffiront pas pour quatre personnes.

Parn restait honteux. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas pensé à tout cela. Il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à accomplir dans ce domaine... mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en rougir, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. D'un commun accord, Slayne, encore faible, monterait sur le cheval de Eddy, et maintiendrait Eto dessus. Parn et Eddy continueraient à pieds. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de râler et de se plaindre durant le voyage jusqu'à la ville.

- Je suis un paladin respecté, moi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerai à pieds ! Je n'ai pas sué sang et eau pour finalement me retrouver à marcher derrière mon cheval !

Parn et Slayne savaient que ces propos n'étaient pas sincères. Eddy essayait de jouer le rôle d'une personne très importante, mais son cœur le trahissait. Au fond de lui, il était fier que son cheval serve Slayne et Eto, mais il ne voulait pas que ses nouveaux compagnons ne le remarque. Il avait peur que pour eux, son grand cœur ne soit une faiblesse. Mais l'initiative de mettre les deux hommes de magie sur son cheval venait bien de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes de voyage, les premières maisons du village de Wendell étaient en vue. Ce village était sans aucun doute un village très pauvre. Les maisons étaient construites dans un bois qui semblait dater de la nuit des temps, la végétation aux alentours se résumait par de la mauvaise herbe, et poussant en abondance. Mais quelque chose attirait encore plus l'attention de nos héros. Il n'y avait aucun signe de vie dans ce village. Les rues étaient désertes et rien ne portait à croire qu'une présence humaine soit passée par là depuis de nombreuses années.

- Je m'occupe de trouver l'auberge, annonça Parn. Toi, Eddy, essaie de trouver de la nourriture, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui pourrait nous être utile.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq !

Décidément, pensa Parn, quel drôle de personnage... mais il devait faire avec. Ainsi, le chevalier et le paladin se séparèrent, laissant le magicien et le prêtre sur le cheval.

Parn trouva en un clin d'œil la bâtisse qui était difficilement qualifiable d'auberge. Il entra à l'intérieur. Il y faisait très sombre, les toiles d'araignées semblaient être la seule décoration de cette demeure, et il y régnait une faible odeur de moisissure. Le plancher craquait à chacun de ses pas. Après s'être taillé un chemin parmi les toiles d'araignées avec son arme, il découvrit ce qui devait autrefois servir de chambres. En tout, il y avait trois chambres, comportant chacune deux lits. Ils étaient quatre, donc il y avait largement de quoi faire.

Il sortit alors du bâtiment, et alla à l'encontre de Slayne et Eto et expliqua rapidement la situation au magicien. Ensemble, ils portèrent Eto, toujours inconscient, à l'auberge, et l'alitèrent. Slayne prit le lit voisin à celui de Eto. La perte de tant de sang l'avait considérablement affaibli. Parn les laissèrent et sortit de l'auberge guetter l'éventuel retour de Eddy. Mais ce dernier n'était toujours pas de retour, malgré la taille minuscule de ce village...

Parn attendit encore dix minutes, puis, rongé par le doute, il partit à la recherche du paladin. Il inspecta alors rapidement la maison qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle était si petite qu'il en arriva vite à la conclusion que Eddy ne se trouvait pas ici.

Il entra dans une deuxième maison. Celle-ci était légèrement plus grande que la première, et possédait en plus un sous-sol. Un bruit en sortit alors. On aurait dit une légère détonation. Parn dégaina son épée, et se dirigea lentement vers cet étrange sous-sol. Il y faisait très sombre, et le chevalier redoutait ce qu'il pouvait à tout moment découvrir devant ses yeux. Il s'enfonçait lentement dans les ténèbres, lorsqu'un autre bruit semblable au premier, parvint à ses oreilles. Il y avait bien quelque chose dans ce sous-sol, et il voulait le découvrir, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Il avança de quelques pas, et il entendit une voix. Quelqu'un marmonnait, et il ne devait plus être loin de notre chevalier. Mais il se heurta alors à un obstacle. Il devina aisément que cet obstacle n'était autre qu'une porte. Il tourna lentement la poignée, et se risqua de regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Une lampe à pétrole avait été allumée, et une douce lumière se répandait dans ce qui ressemblait en tout point à une cave. Parn découvrit rapidement l'auteur de ces bruits mystérieux. Eddy était assis par terre, dos au mur, une bouteille de vin à la main, une autre, complètement vide, se trouvait à ses pieds.

- Tiens... Pa.. Parn !!! T'en veux, une p'tite goutte ?

Eddy éclata d'un rire bête. Il devait être satisfait de ce qu'il venait de dire, et il en riait, comme s'il s'agissait d'une excellente blague. Parn soupira, rangea son épée dans son fourreau, et se dirigea droit vers Eddy. Il lui enleva cette bouteille des mains, passa le bras du paladin sur son épaule, et le releva. Ce dernier ne protesta même pas, et se laissa entraîner par le chevalier.

La nuit était maintenant tombée lorsque Parn posa Eddy sur un troisième lit, à l'auberge et ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'endormir, tel un bébé. Parn se coucha à son tour, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Une pensée le hantait depuis quelques jours déjà, l'empêchant de dormir. Il se leva au milieu de la nuit, et sortit de l'auberge. Le plancher, comme à son habitude, grinçait à chacun de ses pas, mais ça ne risquait pas de réveiller ses compagnons, vu leurs états...

C'était une magnifique nuit de printemps. Parn s'assit devant l'auberge, et tourna ses yeux vers le ciel. Depuis qu'elle était partie en mission, Deedlit, la haute elfe, lui manquait énormément. Ses yeux parcouraient lentement chaque parcelle de ce ciel étoilé. Peut-être faisait-elle la même chose en ce moment, elle aussi. Un timide sourire se dessina sur son visage, et petit à petit sa vue se troublait. Des larmes faisaient lentement leur ascension jusqu'à ses yeux, et roulèrent lentement le long de ses joues. Comme quoi, même le chef de l'armée royale avait ses faiblesses, comme tout homme sur Terre.

Les traits du visage de sa bien-aimée commençaient à s'atténuer dans son esprit, mais ses sentiments pour elle étaient toujours intacts. Devait-il lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Avait-il fait une erreur en se séparant d'elle sans lui en avoir parlé avant ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça, il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

Il resta là, immobile, jusqu'au petit matin, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais son estomac le ramena rapidement à la réalité. En vidant les tiroirs des maisons, il trouva de quoi subvenir à ses besoins, ainsi qu'a ceux de ses compagnons.

Il lui fallait maintenant faire du feu afin de faire cuire ces aliments. Il partit donc à la recherche de bois sec qu'il n'eut pas grand mal à trouver. Il avait lu autrefois qu'en les frottant énergiquement, on pouvait obtenir du feu. Il se mit au travail immédiatement, mais il ne faisait que s'écorcher les mains. Il continua tout de même, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Slayne. Il était un peu pâle, mais semblait avoir bien récupéré de sa blessure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire Parn ?

- Du feu, répondit le chevalier, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Slayne se mit à rire. Parn le regarda, vexé. Le magicien murmura quelques paroles et un véritable brasier prit vie devant les yeux du chevalier.

- Il suffisait de le demander, c'est pas difficile de faire ça, poursuivit Slayne, tout en s'éloignant.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas servi alors hier, pendant la bataille ?

Slayne s'arrêta, visiblement troublé. Parn avait visé juste. Ce sujet était loin d'être réglé, ils le savaient tous les deux. Parn continua.

- On aurait pu gagner rapidement ce combat si tu avais utilisé tes pouvoirs pour les attaquer. Au lieu de cela, nous avons failli tous y passer... Sans Eddy, nous ne serions plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est... je t'en prie, Slayne, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de tout cela, mais combat avec nous !

- Tu veux savoir ce qui me fait peur, Parn ?

La voix de Slayne trembla légèrement lorsqu'il prononça cette dernière phrase. Apparemment, cette pensée devait le hanter depuis quelques temps déjà, et il devait en souffrir énormément. En disant cela au chevalier, il allait lui mettre son âme à nue.

- Ma magie est basée sur l'attaque et la destruction. Je puise mes attaques dans des arcanes démoniaques... suis-je donc moi aussi un être maléfique ? Ne suis-je là que pour répandre le chaos et la mort autour de moi ? J'utilise une force qui m'est inconnue pour ôter la vie de mes adversaires...

C'était donc cette pensée qui avait empêché Slayne d'attaquer les elfes noirs... Parn comprenait à présent le désarroi du magicien. De sérieux doutes s'étaient installés dans son esprit, il fallait à tout prix les chasser maintenant... Tant que Slayne se refusait à employer sa magie dans l'optique de combattre, il ne serait d'aucune utilité pour cette aventure... ça faisait mal au cœur de Parn de penser ça, mais la vérité était évidente. Il fallait à tout prix le résonner, et dans les plus brefs délais.

- Ecoute moi, Slayne. Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir, mais ce pouvoir en toi ne détermine pas fatalement qui tu es. Tu possèdes cette force, il ne faut pas que tu te voiles la face, à toi de t'en servir pour le bien de Lodoss ! C'est la façon dont tu t'en sers qui fera de toi un être démoniaque, où au contraire un homme de bien !

Slayne resta silencieux durant quelques secondes. Apparemment, il analysait encore les propos du chevalier. Ses phrases semblaient l'avoir perturbé. Mais le magicien n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cela que Eddy sortit de l'auberge en s'étirant et en baillant bruyamment.

- Wouaaaaa, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! J'espère que le p'tit déj' est servi, je suis pas vraiment en forme pour le préparer... et je vous interdit de vous moquer de moi !

Parn et Slayne, malgré la gravité de la discussion qu'ils tenaient avant l'arrivée fracassante du paladin, ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Effectivement, Eddy ne tenait pas la grande forme ce matin, à voir ses yeux encore à moitié clos, ses cheveux noir en bataille, et les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Il se laissa tomber comme une masse devant le feu, et dévora sa part de nourriture tel un ogre.

Du bruit se fit à nouveau entendre dans l'auberge. Eto était de nouveau sur pieds, et c'était une très bonne nouvelle, leur aventure allait pouvoir continuer. Ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup de temps dans ce village. La porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit et le prêtre apparut, avec un large sourire. Cette simple attitude rassura instantanément le reste de l'équipe sur sa santé. Slayne prit la parole.

- Bonjour Eto, comme tu peux le voir, une nouvelle personne s'est jointe à nous, et nous lui devons tous la vie. Je te présente...

- Merci Slayne, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis ravi de te revoir, Eddy...

_A suivre..._


End file.
